<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shuichi x Lonely! Reader by piecksluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156448">Shuichi x Lonely! Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecksluv/pseuds/piecksluv'>piecksluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, hiyoko and kokichi being mean to you, iruma and kazuichi are friends, not me being a y/n kin, power couple tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecksluv/pseuds/piecksluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saihara Shuichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shuichi x Lonely! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed to myself as I watched the other kids talk and laugh with their friends in the hallways.</p><p>Of course, I found it really annoying because I was really trying to grab my things from out of my locker and get to first period, but at the same time I wish I could have someone to talk to.</p><p>Just anyone, that's all.</p><p>Tired, I entered class and kept quiet.</p><p>“Alright, everybody find a partner!” My heart sunk to my chest.</p><p>I watched as Miu teamed up with Souda and Kaede teamed up with Sayaka. I rested my hand on my chin and stared at the ceiling, when a felt a tap on my shoulder.</p><p>I snapped back into reality and looked behind me. It was the teacher.</p><p>“Y/n, why don’t you have a partner?” I looked down at the floor.</p><p>“...” “Sit at my desk, we can do work together.” Great. Now everyone is gonna think I’m a troublemaker.</p><p>I hesitantly sat at the table and frowned as I saw Hiyoko snickering with Kokichi at me.</p><p>I huffed and rolled my eyes, starting to do my work.</p><p>I flinched as I heard the bell wring.</p><p>“Time for lunch.” The teacher informed, flipping through her book.</p><p>I grabbed my things and left with the students trampling over each other in the hallway.</p><p>Taking my lunch out my backpack, I went outside to eat.</p><p>That’s where I found a gray hat, just sitting there on the grass. I looked behind me as I heard footsteps.</p><p>“That’s mine..er um- may I have it back?” A attractive boy with blue hair asked, a light pink etched on his pale cheeks.</p><p>I smiled and put my curly/smooth/coily hair behind my ear.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>I handed the boy his cap back. He let out a relieved sigh and gave me a light hearted smile, which managed to make my heart race.</p><p>“What are you doing out here alone?”</p><p>The boy asked, his timid demeanor slowly fading away with his question.</p><p>“Oh, I’m just eating lunch.”</p><p>“Alone? I mean..not judging or anything but..”</p><p>“No no, it’s fine, really! I just..don’t have anyone to hang out with.”</p><p>“Really? Someone as nice as you..?” I blushed. “Yah think so?” He nodded. “Ah- I forgot to tell you my name. Shuichi. Sh-Shuichi Saihara.”</p><p>Smiling, I shook his hand.</p><p>“Y/n L/n” “Would you like to be friends?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>........</p><p>Another day. Opening my locker, I raised an eyebrow as I saw a note inside of my backpack.</p><p>I read the note and a faint smile appeared on my face. </p><p>Hey Y/n.</p><p>Shuichi here, wanted to ask if you’d like to come to the movies with Me at 10:00 tonight?</p><p>I was too nervous to ask you in person, sorry.</p><p>-Sincerely, the boy with the gray hat!</p><p>I giggled to myself and put the note back into my locker.</p><p>But something didn’t make sense.</p><p>Why was Shuichi nervous about asking me? It’s just the movies, right? </p><p>Wait..is this a date?</p><p>A DATE?!</p><p>Doesn’t matter, what I need to worry about is the clothes I’m gonna wear!</p><p>I looked at myself in the mirror.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>I wore a pink white striped crop top that still covered a bit of my stomach, and high waist jeans with a black belt. I took a quick look at the clock. It was 9:25, and from here to get to the movies took about 20 minutes. Right. I should get going. I hopped in my car and started to drive to the movie theater.</p><p>When I got there, I already saw Shuichi there in the front of the building.</p><p>“Hey Shumai!” I greeted, rolling down my window. He wore an embarrassed grin on his face. “I told you not to call me that.” I stepped out the car and waited patiently for the person at the register to give us our tickets.</p><p>Popcorn in hand, me and Shuichi went to the movie viewing room and sat in a seat 2 seats in the back of the front row. As the movie started playing, I realized it was a horror movie. Great. I should’ve known, I guess that’s convenient for October, huh. I awkwardly squeezed against him, my nerves on edge. “Eep!” I squeaked, popcorn going everywhere as another jumpscare popped up. Shuichi let out a cute giggle and picked up the popcorn off the floor. This time, he was the one that got scared. A loud jumpscare appeared on screen and he nearly flew out of his seat. We looked at eachother and chuckled, not even noticing our hands were intertwined.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>